crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Bird from the Thief
Save the Bird from the Thief is the fourth level of Sailor Village in Croc 2. Items Required *Blue Gummi *Green Gummi (Blue Can also Be Used on this One) *Clockwork Gobbo Walkthrough The Dantini Thief has stolen Pete the Bird, the Village mascot of Sailor Village. He will run away from you constantly, then wait for you to reach the next section before continuing his escape. You needn't worry about your speed, you'll catch up with him at the end of the stage regardless, so take whatever time you need to fully explore the environment and collect all of the items. Follow the Thief up the ramp and into the first cave. Use the Swing Rope to reach the top of the grate, and follow the right path when it branches to collect some crystals, including the RED CRYSTAL. You can try to jump down to the rocks underneath the grate if you want the Heart, then follow the rocks to a Balloon that returns you to the cave entrance. Swing across the second Rope to continue your pursuit. Head down the ramp, then jump onto the grey stone walkway. Strike the Checkpoint Gong at the other end, then hop onto the log. Walk carefully across it (it's fairly narrow, so be sure to go straight), and either run past the Tarzan Dantinis, or jump and tail swipe them into oblivion. Back on solid ground, watch for the Pit of Spikes around the bend. Use the Swing Rope to cross it, then jump onto the Hippo Head to reach new heights. Stomp open the two crates here, then swing across the two Pits. Stomp open the crate on the left before going up the next ramp into the second cave. Stomp open the crate on your right before jumping onto the lowest rock platform. To jump up the increasingly tall platforms, be sure to hold X until your jump is complete, for maximum height. After jumping down the last platforms, smash open the two crates, then head back outside. Pursue your target along some wooden walkways around two separate trees, collecting many crystals as you go. At the end, before jumping onto the next Hippo Head, get the BLUE CRYSTAL from behind the tree on the left, and stomp open the right crate. Make your high jump off the Hippo, then enter the third cave. In here, you encounter some Breakable Boxes that will fall apart shortly after you step on them. Wait for the first one to regenerate after the Thief's progress, then hop across. The path splits, but you most go each way in turn to get the crystal on either solid platform. You have a brief amount of time while standing on the Breakable Boxes to adjust your direction before you have to jump off again. Jump straight to the next single platform, then look to your right and note the platforms floating on the Lava below. You'll be heading there next. The safest way to reach them accurately is to jump ahead to the middle breakable box, then to the one on the right, then let yourself fall straight down to the platform below. Jump past the Heart, and head to the Gummi Placeholder. Use a Blue Gummi from your inventory while standing on it to reach the VIOLET CRYSTAL on the ledge above. Head back down and jump along the rocks to reach the Balloon, then ride it up to the previous raised platform. Jump along the crates in either direction to a crystal, then to the floor at the end of the room. Before you leave, though, jump back along the Breakable Box on the other side to get the last crystal. Back outside, you see a Green Gummi Placeholder directly ahead of you. Use a Green/Blue Gummi from your inventory here, and jump to the ledge behind you, where you find a Clockwork Gobbo Point. Use one of those wind-up characters there. Here, you want to keep your turns extra tight, with as few extraneous adjustments as possible, sticking to the right edge after your first turn. Collect the crystals as you go, including the GREEN CRYSTAL in the middle. At the very end of the path, past the Heart, is a valuable Heart Pot, but you have to be quite precise in your movements to have enough juice left to reach it. Use the Hippo Head to launch up to the Thief's current location, then use the Swing Ropes to cross the platforms in pursuit. It's important to jump off the Ropes as you approach the end of the swing so that you still have a small amount of forward momentum, and don't press forward on your controller more than just a smidge, so that you'll land properly on the platforms. If you lose a couple of Hearts along the way, that could be okay, because if you've been collecting all of the crystals, you'll find the Smash Box with the last five crystals on the other side of the Spike Pit, and collecting all 100 crystals fully restores your health, if we may remind you. Follow the Thief across the wooden walkway, jumping past the Tarzan Dantinis, then strike him once to kill him once you've got him cornered on the other side. The Bird will fly free. Collect the YELLOW CRYSTAL from behind the Exit Gong, taking care not to strike the Gong inadvertently. The Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb will appear on the stone pathway. Go on, touch it. Follow the wooden walkway, jumping past the Tarzan Dantinis, and taking special care to keep a safe distance from the ones swinging diagonally across the path before and after your jump. Go up the ramp to find the final Tarzan Dantini. He swings over a Breakable Box. Jump to it so that you land just after he moves away from it, then immediately jump again to the far platform. Collect the Golden Gobbo Statue. Strike the Exit Gong when you return from collecting the Statue. Crystal Locations * Red: On top of the grate walkway inside the first cave. * Blue: After crossing two walkways that circle around trees, find the crystal behind a tree on the left. * Violet: Inside the cave with the Breakable Boxes, at ground level on the right side, use a Blue Gummi to reach it. * Green: Inside the Clockwork Gobbo run, which you must use a Green Gummi to reach. * Yellow: Behind the Exit Gong. Video Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Sailor Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Jungle Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels